


Weekend Fun

by Raikana



Series: Moonlight Boys [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikana/pseuds/Raikana
Summary: Daisuke starts cleaning the apartment, but he gets a bit distracted when his boyfriends join in on the fun.





	Weekend Fun

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from a universe of OCs, roughly based on real world settings. I've been slowly trying to document all of the characters from the universe over at Some Moonlight Boys if you want to check that out. So far it's mostly character art and bios, but as I finish fics I'll be posting them there as well.

I wake up when the bright rays of sun hit my face, making me squint even though my eyes are shut. I roll to one side and cautiously open my eyes, smiling a little at the sight of my older boyfriend sleeping beside me. His hair is sticking up from his scalp and his mouth hangs open as he sleeps like a dead man. I reach over and brush some strands of hair away from his face, watching his nose twitch before he shifts in place and falls back into a deeper sleep.

I pull away reluctantly and roll out of bed. After what we did last night, I doubt that Jiro will want any part of the weekend chores. I snatch a clean pair of boxer-briefs from my pile in the dresser and slide them up over my legs. I glance back over at him and pull the fabric a little higher, pressing my ass cheeks and junk just a bit higher. A man can hope after all, even if he probably won’t want to fuck again so soon.

I pad out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind me before heading to the kitchen to start cleaning. I load the dishwasher and kick the door shut before starting it and moving on to other work. I turn on the stereo system as I pass by and feel my whole body relax into the rhythm as my playlist starts.

I’ve been working for almost an hour when I hear a door open and shut again down the hall near the bedroom. I keep pushing the stand vacuum across the floor as I hear water run in the bathroom, though I make sure to put a bit more swing into my hips as I move, getting lost in my music. I don’t know how much time has passed when I feel two warm hands on my hips, pulling my back against Jiro’s chest.

I bump my ass back against him for a moment, then swivel my hips out of his grip and dance away with the vacuum, turning back to grin at him. He stands where he is for a moment, grinning back as his eyes roam my body. Lust floods my body at the way his dark eyes rake over my skin and I feel a pleasant tingling on my cock as if he’s already got his hands around it. I turn off the vacuum and lean it against the wall as he stalks slowly toward me.

I sidle away from him, still giving him a playful grin as I start getting hard inside my briefs. He reaches out to grab me, but he only manages to snag the band of my briefs, snapping the elastic against my hips. I jump in place and shiver for a moment as the sensation ripples through my body. I move up close to him and tilt my head up to give him a deep kiss.

He grabs my hips again with both hands and I wrap my arms around him to grab his ass, squeezing gently. I can feel his hard length pressing against my hips and I grind up against it. He breaks our kiss and lets out a breathy moan, ruffling my hair gently. I rest my chin on his shoulder and tilt my head so I can kiss and nibble his neck, our hips still grinding hard against each other in time to my music. He finally pulls me away from his neck and looks me in the eye, his lips shining wet under the lights. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

I smile up at him and release him, stepping away from him so we’re no longer touching. I lick my lips and slide my thumb inside the band of my underpants. “Where do you want me?” I ask him in a whisper.

His mouth moves silently for a few more seconds before his voice comes out hoarsely. “Couch,” he says, pointing to his white, modern sofa. I nod and head for the sofa, tugging my waistband down so it hugs my hips, barely covering my crotch with my erection tenting the fabric.

I stand by the sofa and face him as he approaches me, swinging my hips to the driving bass of the music as I slowly work my pants down my hips, tugging the band down in the back to rest below my ass cheeks as it catches on stiff flesh in the front. I hear a soft groan escape his lips as he stands in front of me, his eyes locked on my briefs. I reach around with one hand and rub the swollen tip against the flat of my palm as my eyes flutter shut.

I let him reach for me and I bring my hand up to my mouth, wrapping my tongue around my finger, drawing it deep inside. He stops for a brief moment, no doubt remembering the many times I had my mouth wrapped around his cock. That’s one of my favorite things to do with him. The very first sex act I performed on him was a blowjob and for months that was the only thing he’d let me do because he was afraid of falling for me. 

He finally starts moving again and he grabs my shorts, giving them a sharp tug down. They slide down my hips, though they’re still caught on the head of my cock, pulling it down with them. I watch as his tongue darts out to wet his lips, his eyes fixated on my crotch. With another tug, the waistband pulls free and my hard cock springs back up, slapping against my sparse pubic hair and leaving droplets of clear fluid stuck to the hairs.

His breathing grows ragged as he lets my briefs drop to the floor. I carefully lift my feet out of the scrap of fabric so I don’t trip on it. He grabs the back of my neck and draws me into a harsh, needy kiss before he pulls away panting. His mouth hangs open slightly, but he says nothing as he presses me down toward the floor, his hand heavy on the back of my neck. I drop smoothly to the floor and tilt my head to look up at him as I lean forward to swirl my tongue over the bulge in his pants.

He grabs my hair and pulls me off him, my eyes sliding shut as a shiver runs through my body. He knows just how much I like being manhandled. He shoves me toward the couch cushions and I turn, resting my stomach across the soft fabric. I feel his foot between my legs, nudging them apart. “Spread them,” he growls, his voice deep with need.

I spread my legs wide for him, arching my back to present my hungry ass. I let my head fall forward to rest against the cushions, my eyes still closed as I hear the scrape of his foot on the rug. My cock rests against the front of the sofa as I hear his soft footsteps leave, walking back toward his bedroom. I groan softly as my cock throbs warmly and I slowly rub the tip in circles against the white fabric, longing for relief. For a moment I’m worried that Jiro will just leave me here to suffer, but then I hear his footsteps returning.

There’s a soft thud as he drops to the rug behind me and a sharp click that I recognize from our many nights together. I brace myself for the relatively cold lube as it drips between my ass cheeks, dribbling down toward my balls. Despite expecting the feeling, I still gasp and squirm as the liquid slides across my hot skin. I hear another breathy groan behind me before Jiro’s slim fingers press up behind my balls, massaging the lube into my skin. I roll my hips back against him, trying to urge him higher.

He laughs softly and presses even harder against the sweet spot behind my balls. I draw in a ragged, shuddering breath and try to hold back my whimper without success. I can feel my ass twitching as I thrust it toward him, silently begging him to fuck me. I feel more lube drip into my ass crack and his fingers finally, finally, slide up away from my balls, rubbing small circles on my skin.

I cry out as I finally feel his fingertips brush against my entrance before sliding up and away to continue massaging my crack. I lift my face from the couch and shove my hips back against his fingers. “Please…” I whisper, my voice on the verge of breaking.

He leans over me, so close I can feel his body heat radiating against my back, driving me crazy. “Please what, Suke?” I can hear the smug grin in his voice as he slides his middle finger down to rub across my greedy ass.

I press back against his fingers again, but he keeps his touch light and teasing. “Fuck…” I throw my head back, my hair brushing my shoulders. “You know what I want, you bastard!” I snap at him, pulling my hips forward again so I can at least feel the friction of the sofa on my sensitive tip where it peeks out from my foreskin.

He hums softly above me and moves his fingers in circle around my puckered entrance, driving me mad. “Well, I have a hunch, but you should tell me anyway. I want to be sure…”

I grab the cushions tight in my fists as I buck under his touches. “Fuck…Jiro, you fucking bastard!” I call back at him. I feel his fingers start to pull away and my heart catches in my throat. “No, please… Please, Jiro…!” His fingers hesitate, barely touching my overheated and oversensitive skin, as he waits for me to continue. I drop my head to rest against the sofa again. “Please…fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep. I need to feel you inside me,” I whisper to him as another shiver runs down my body.

I hear the bottle of lube fall to the ground mere moments before one of his large hands grips my ass, spreading my cheeks as wide as they’ll go. Then there’s a sudden pressure as one of his fingers presses inside me, spreading my ass open. I moan and shudder as I force my body to relax, allowing his finger deeper inside me.

I let out a gasp as he crooks his finger, pressing down against my prostate. I arch my back as far as it can go, rocking my hips on his finger. He makes a  _ tsk _ ing noise at me and I feel a sharp pain in my ass as he slaps me. “I’m in control here,” he says. “Not you.” Then he gives my ass a hard squeeze and I slump back against the sofa with a whimper.

Once I subside, he runs a second finger around my entrance, teasing me for what feels like several minutes before he finally nudges his second finger inside me. The slight burn makes me tense up for a few seconds before I feel his rough palm on my lower back, massaging away the pain. I relax under his touch and he lets out a satisfied hum as his fingers slide inside. I feel them twist inside of me as he begins stretching me out. His fingers carefully skim past my prostate, deliberately avoiding it.

He spreads his fingers and I feel a fresh burn from my ass, but not an unfamiliar one. By now he's an old hand at this and he keeps massaging my back as he gets me ready to take him. In fact, he usually over-prepares me. He'll try to fit three fingers inside of me when he preps me, but he's small enough that I only need two fingers in me before I can take him. He doesn't seem to believe me when I say I can take him that soon.

I feel the brush of his third finger against me and I groan in frustration. "Jiro..." I whine, wiggling my ass on his hands. "Do it... I can take it..."

He pulls his hand away from my back and slaps my ass in retaliation. "I decide when you're ready, Suke. Not you." He plunges both his fingers deeper inside me as his thumb circles my tight ass, "If you keep talking back to me, I'll just leave you like this and have breakfast."

He starts to pull his fingers out and I whimper desperately, clenching around him as if I could keep him from pulling out. His hand stops moving and he leans over my back, whispering in my ear. "Beg me, Suke. You love it when you beg..." I whine because I know he's right and my cock twitches against the sofa as he whispers in my ear.

I whimper and grind down against the sofa, Jiro's hand remaining perfectly still behind me. I try to hold out for as long as I can, but I finally turn my head to face him, panting. "Please, Jiro...  _ Please _ ."

"...please what?" He presses his fingers slightly deeper inside me, then holds still again.

"Fuck me, Jiro. Please. I need your cock..." I whine as I squirm under him. "Please, give me your cock, Jiro."

"That's better," he grunts, pulling his fingers free before giving me another slap on the ass. "For making me wait."

"I-I'm sorry, Jiro." I press my forehead down against the couch cushion as my fingers dig into the small crack between cushions, digging into the foam and fabric as I fight the urge to move back against him. I finally feel his hard length resting against my crack and I spread my legs wider.

"You  _ really _ want this, don't you,  _ Sukebe _ ?" The blunt head of his cock presses against my ass and I try to push back to meet it, but Jiro just pulls back as I do, keeping a steady pressure on me. "Did I say you could ride me?"

"...no, Jiro..." I bite down hard on my lower lip and resume my position, trying to relax into the sofa while still being acutely aware of the older man behind me.

"I'll have to punish you for that, Suke," he says and I swear I can feel his voice rumbling through his chest and all the way down to his dick. He rubs his head in small circles around my entrance and I whine, desperate for him, my body so ready that I'm afraid he'll push me over the edge just by finally entering me.

"No, Jiro, please,,," I tighten my grip on the cushions, my chest heaving as my hair hangs in my face, already damp with sweat. "Please, I promise I'll be good...!"

I feel him bend over my back, his breath blowing warm over my spine, sending shivers rippling through my body. "You promise lots of things, Suke. I don't trust your promises. Now take your punishment like a man." I give him a small nod, my head hanging heavy between my shoulders as my whole body screams for release. I'm not sure what kind of punishment he has in mind, but I need him to touch me so badly that I don't even care what he does.

Then he does the one thing I'm not expecting and he presses his cock harder against me, trying to press inside before he's finished his normal prep. I whine when I feel the increasing pressure and the stretch in my ass. I gasp for air, relaxing my ass so his head finally pops inside. I let out a short scream when he finally goes in, trailing off into a series of breathy moans when another shiver goes through me.

He grips my hips with one warm hand while he rests the other in the small of my back, rubbing small circles on my back with the heel of his hand. My breathing grows ragged when he resumes his movement, slowly pressing his cock inside me. My chest heaves and moisture drips from my face as he finally gives me what I need. I can't even tell if the water dripping onto the couch cushion is sweat or tears.

I finally feel Jiro’s hips pressing against my ass and I breathe out, my breath shuddering and catching in my throat. I feel heat on my back as Jiro leans over me once again, nipping at the skin along my shoulder. He moves his mouth and I shiver when his lips brush against my ear. “How’re you holding up?” he whispers, his breath making me shiver as it blows over my flushed skin. All I can do is whimper and nod, grinding my hips against him as the burn fades and need takes its place.

He huffs and gives the curve of my ear a sharp nip before he pushes himself upright again. He grabs my hips with both hands, his fingertips digging into my flesh, pressing against bone. “Let this be a lesson to you,  _ Sukebe _ . Don’t disobey me again.”

I nod once before I let my head drop to rest against the couch cushions. “I--I won’t...” I say, a bit surprised by how rough my voice sounds. It’s deeper than normal and I sound more like Jiro than my usual bright self. Jiro pulls back and I whimper as he slides out. My ass tenses around him and he hisses out a breath behind me.

“Fuck, Suke...” Jiro releases my hips and runs his hands up my sides as he presses back inside. One hand sweeps up to my back and he grabs a fistful of hair, tugging my head back. A moan falls from my lips as I’m filled again, grinding back on Jiro’s hard cock. The rough fingers of his other hand, slide from my side down to my chest, rubbing, pinching, and tugging my nipple as he pulls back again. 

The slight pain and feeling of emptiness rip a cry from my lips and my hips move backwards, seeking his cock. He stutters to a halt behind me and he releases my nipple. I cry out again, more insistently, and try to get him moving again. “Jiro, please... I need this. Please don’t stop now.”

He uses his grip on my hair to tilt my face toward him and I catch a glimpse of his face from the corner of my eye. His brow is furrowed as he stares intently at me. “You’re crying.”

I shake my head and reach up to scrub a hand over my eyes. “I’m  _ fine _ , Jiro. I just need to be fucked so  _ fuck _ me already.” I grind my ass back against him impatiently. “I’m not going to break just because you’re being a bit rough. I’m used to taking  _ Bastian’s _ cock for fuck’s sake.”

Jiro frowns at me and combs his fingers back through my hair. “Promise you’ll tell me if you need to stop.”

I sigh in frustration and grind back against him again. “I  _ promise _ , Jiro. Just... _ fuck me. Please _ .” He finally puts his hands around my waist again and he starts moving inside me again. I sigh and drop my head as I try to lose myself in sensation again. I love Jiro, but sometimes i wish he’d just trust me about how much punishment I can take.

His fingertips dig into my hips again as he picks up his pace, our heavy breathing and the slap of skin barely audible above the sound of my music. I arch my back and bob my ass in time to the music as the beat pounds through my veins. I don’t know if Jiro understands what I’m doing, but he speeds up to match the driving beat.

I can feel my eyes roll back into my head as I’m finally able to lose myself in the sensations again. Jiro moves inside me, the ridge of his thick head pressing against me as he nails my prostate with each thrust. I feel his thrusts grow irregular as his cock swells inside of me. 

I reach a hand down between my legs and grip my own erection, squeezing the head almost to the point of pain. Jiro growls behind me and bends over my back, his hips slapping against me with each hard thrust. I pinch my spongy tip between two fingers before rolling my foreskin back along my shaft, my balls going tight with pleasure. I call out Jiro’s name, but the word gets caught in my throat and all that escapes is a strangled groan.

Jiro lets out a deep growl and presses against my ass  _ hard _ . I can feel his hips jerk slightly as he comes inside me, flooding me with his seed. I groan in response and slide my fingers over my tip, spreading my precome around, teasing myself with tantalizingly light touches.

I stay bent over the sofa, still teasing myself closer to orgasm as I milk Jiro for all he’s worth. I can feel him starting to go soft inside me and I whine, squeezing my ass even tighter around him. He gives me a gentle swat on the ass and leans down to speak to me in his husky morning voice. “Greedy slut.”

I open my mouth to answer him when I hear the front door open with a click. I turn around, pushing off against the couch cushions to look over my shoulder at Sebastian, standing in the doorway like some pagan god, albeit one in a stylish pair of slacks and a silk button-down. He takes a few steps inside and turns to close the door before he sets his bags down with rustle and bends to take off his shoes.

He finally looks up at us from his kneeling position with a grin. “Really, guys? I wasn’t gone  _ that _ long. Now what am  _ I _ going to do?”

I pull away from Jiro and feel his soft cock slip out of me, leaving me feeling empty and a bit cold without his body heat on my back. I can feel his jizz leak from my ass as I crawl across the hardwood floor to kneel in front of Sebastian. I sit back on my heels and run the tip of my finger in circles around my stiff head, shivering at the feeling while my eyes slide shut. 

When I open my eyes again, Sebastian is on his feet with a growing tent in his slacks. He looks back down at me, his bright blue eyes turning sea-dark as his pupils widen. I reach up to hold onto his hips as I lean forward and grip the fabric of his fly between my teeth. I tug it back and forth for a few seconds until the button finally comes loose. By now his tent is pressing insistently against my chin as I slide my mouth down just a couple centimeters.

I keep my hands firmly on his hips as I find the metal zipper pull hiding under his fly and drag it down. Sebastian gasps and I can feel his large hands running through my hair as I slowly free him from his prison. I release my grip on his hips just long enough to let his slacks fall down around his thighs, then I immediately press a kiss to the tip of his cock through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs.

I barely notice the throbbing cock hanging abandoned between my legs as I grab the top of Sebastian’s underpants and try to tug them down over his hard cock. Try as I might, though, I can’t quite pull them out far enough to get over his bulge. I whine in frustration before Jiro’s hand slides down into Sebastian's shorts and tugs his cock free. Without his erection in the way, I slide the shorts down Sebastian’s hips, releasing the band right under his balls. I spy Jiro’s hand working the rest of the band down, but I turn my head to look up at Sebastian as I nuzzle up to his balls, pressing a kiss to the base of his cock.

He watches me intently for a moment before he wraps one arm around Jiro’s waist to keep him from escaping. “Where do you think you’re going?” Sebastian whispers, bending over to give Jiro a tender kiss.

“To get some coffee,” Jiro grumbles, barely fighting back against Sebastian’s hold. I’ve seen Jiro lay Sebastian out flat when he really wanted to escape, so I’m sure he’s just putting up a token resistance. I lick my way up Sebastian’s dick like a popsicle before I wrap my lips around his head and start sucking, using my tongue to press his cock against the roof of my mouth.

Sebastian tightens his grip on my hair, his hips bucking forward as he continues pressing kisses to Jiro’s face and neck. I oblige him and I take more of his cock into my mouth. I can already taste his precome as I bob up and down his shaft.

The throbbing between my legs finally becomes too painful and I reach one of my hands down to desperately stroke my cock in time with my blowjob. Sebastian is still thrusting his hips toward me, though he’s being very careful not to choke me. It looks like he’s completely focused on Jiro, but I know he’s still thinking about my comfort, even as he tries to suck Jiro’s soul out through his mouth.

I glance up at my two boyfriends and smile as well as I can with a thick cock in my mouth. I take a deep breath and I take the rest of Sebastian’s cock into my throat. My hand slows down as I focus on not gagging. I’ve done this before, but Sebastian tests my limits in way that most cocks don’t. I let him fuck my face for a few seconds before I pull back to breathe. I look up at him as I nurse his tip and find his eyes locked on me, his pupils fully blown now.

I pull off just long enough to give him a cheeky grin before I dive back down on his dick, doing my level best to suck him dry. His balls bump against my chin as he gets close to the edge. I look up at him under my lashes, but he has his head thrown back so I can’t see his eyes. However, I can see the mischievous glint in Jiro’s eyes as he watches Sebastian. 

I deep-throat Sebastian again, but this time there’s something else pushing him forward. His hips are still jerking in their normal rhythm, but there’s another set of thrusts that don’t quite sync with Sebastian’s body movements. I slide my hand around to cup his ass, then dip it between his cheeks. Sure enough, one of Jiro’s hands is already there, pressing one of his fingers into Sebastian’s tight ass. I put my hand back on Sebastian’s hip and focus on doing my own job.

Mere moments later, I feel Sebastian’s balls pull tight against my chin and his cock gives a pulse, just enough warning for me to pull him out of my throat before he moans and comes in my mouth. I stroke his shaft as his hips jerk uncontrollably. I take a mouthful of jizz before I have to pull off completely. His seed splatters against my face and chest with a soft patter. I swallow his load and use my tongue to clean the traces of jizz from his cock until he hisses and pulls away.

I finally wrap my fist tight around my own cock and stroke quickly and efficiently as Sebastian’s semen cools on my chest and Jiro’s slowly dribbles down my thigh. I look up to find them busy making out. Jiro has one hand in Sebastian’s hair, pulling him down into the kiss, taking control of the situation the way he always does. Sebastian just whimpers and lets Jiro manhandle him.

I thrust my hips up against my hand as pleasure spikes deep inside my groin. I cry out and see both of them look my way before I squeeze my eyes shut. I pant for air and moan with each tiny thrust I make into my tight fist as I shoot my load across the wood floor, the weak shots merely dribbling down my fist. I finally let go of my cock when it gets too sensitive and look up at my two boyfriends with a satisfied smile.

Sebastian looks down at me and shakes his head as he tugs his shorts back up around his waist. “I guess that shows me for showering before I left.” He looks between me and Jiro, both of us naked, me with jizz drying on me. “I’ll put the food away. Why don’t you two go get washed up? I’ll be in when I’m done cleaning up out here.”

Jiro pulls away from Sebastian and offers me his hand. I take it and climb to my feet, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “Sounds good, Bastian. I’ll try not to start anything while you’re gone again.” I turn and wink at Sebastian.

Jiro grabs my neck with a low growl and kisses me, probably to shut me up. Not that I’d dare try to talk through one of Jiro’s kisses. “Like hell you’re starting anything, Sukebe. I know damn well that even  _ you _ can’t get it back up that fast.”

I laugh and head for the hallway, stopping by the sofa to scoop up my panties. “You never know, old man. We youngins might surprise you.”


End file.
